vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyogre
|-|Kyogre= |-|Primal Kyogre= |-|Shiny Kyogre= |-|Shiny Primal Kyogre= Summary Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kyogre) is a Water Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Groudon and Rayquaza, Kyogre is a part of the weather trio. Kyogre possesses the ability to expand the oceans. In ancient times, it came into conflict with Groudon, a Pokémon with the ability to expand continents. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Kyogre Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, their remake Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Several millions of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Sea Basin Pokémon, Super-Ancient Pokémon, Pokémon, Personification of the Seas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Teleportation, Earth Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Weather Manipulation in its presence (Rain and storm), Self-Healing, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement (Confusion, Flash Freezing, and Paralysis), Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice Type moves as well as Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Electricity Manipulation, Primal Reversion | Same as base but to a greater degree, Flight, and with the additional ability to completely Negate Fire Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Is the equal of Groudon who was said to have raised the continents. Controls all the oceans and has the entire power of nature at its disposal) | Planet level (Caused a planetary storm) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Vastly faster than non-Legendary Pokémon like Poliwrath, and even Pokemon like the Regis) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Equal to Groudon) | Planet Class (Moves like Body Slam should have far more power than a simple roar) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Groudon) | Planet level (Can take hits from Primal Groudon) Stamina: Very high (It was able to fight against its rival, Groudon, for days) Range: Extended melee range due to size. Thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types | Extended melee range due to size. Planetary with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: Blue Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion), Water Gem (Boosts the power of Kyogre's first Water-type move by 30%) Intelligence: High; able to effectively hide from most that attempt to find it within the deep ocean Weaknesses: Kyogre is weak to Electric and Grass Type moves. Drizzle can't activate when there's the harsh sunlight of Desolate Land or the mysterious air current of Delta Stream enters the battle. The Water Gem is single use Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drizzle:' Summons rain when it starts to battle. The rain strengthens Water Type attacks while also weakening Fire Type attacks during battle; it can also make the moves Hurricane and Thunder more accurate towards the opponent. *'Primordial Sea:' Primal only. Affects weather in the same way as Drizzle only the rain is now so intense that it completely nullifies any Fire Type moves. *'Water Spout: '''Kyogre launches pillars of highly pressurized water at the opponent. *'Origin Pulse: Kyogre's signature move. Kyogre jumps into the air and multiple blue orbs appear all around it. It then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb at the opponent. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. *'''Hydro Pump: Kyogre fires a powerful highly pressurized stream of water from its mouth at the opponent. *'Hyper Beam:' Kyogre fires a destructive beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. Unlike most Pokémon Kyogre lacks the need to recharge afterwards. *'Sheer Cold:' Kyogre generates a blue field of freezing energy that then expands outwards freezing anything in its path. Ice Types are immune. *'Ice Beam:' Kyogre fires an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. This can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. *'Calm Mind:' Kyogre calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. *'Aqua Ring:' Kyogre forms rings of water around itself that slowly heals it over time. *'Ancient Power:' Kyogre manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Kyogre's stats. *'Rest:' Kyogre falls asleep and heals itself back up to peak condition. This leaves Kyogre asleep for bit however. *'Double-Edge:' Kyogre rams into the opponent harshly. This causes recoil damage to Kyogre however. *'Body Slam:' Kyogre body slams the opponent, possibly paralyzing them. *'Aqua Tail:' Kyogre envelops its tail in a torrent of water and swings it at the opponent. *'Water Pulse:' Kyogre fires off a sphere of water that may confuse the opponent. *'Muddy Water:' Kyogre sends a wave of murky and muddy water at the opponent, possibly lowering their accuracy. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. *'Scary Face:' Kyogre makes a scary face at the opponent, lowering their speed. *'Thunder:' Kyogre fires a massive bolt of electricity from its body at the opponent. Its accuracy is heavily increased under rain and it is capable of causing paralysis. Key: Base | Primal Gallery Pokémon-Omega-Ruby-Alpha-Sapphire-Concept-Art-Battle-Primal-Groudon-Kyogre-72.jpg Primal-Kyogre-International-Challenge-June-Cover.jpg Primal-Kyogre-GIF-pokemon-37275539-400-225.gif source.gif 33e075e0d2b149781d168784b640d26c3d6420a7 hq.gif 1tpgLpohdrzsXLXywpEn.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon's Profile (Both were in their Primal forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Water Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Weather Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Ice Users Category:Monsters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Cetaceans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5